The invention is related to a trimming blade system having a front and including a supporting plate, a blade, and a cover plate. The blade has a cutting edge facing forwardly toward the front of the head. The trimming blade system has a comb provided with teeth which project forwardly toward the front of the head and which overlap the cutting edge. Each of the teeth has an upper face, two lateral faces and a lower face.
The invention also relates to a trimming blade system having a front and including a supporting plate, a blade, and a cover plate. The blade has a cutting edge facing forwardly toward the front of the trimming blade system, and the trimming blade system has a comb provided with teeth which project forwardly toward the front of the trimming blade system and which overlap the cutting edge.
Such trimming blade systems allow for precise hair trimming or grooming. In order to align the hair and raise it from the skin during shaving, the trimming blade head is provided with a comb. Because of the comb, there is no immediate contact of the skin with the blade. The comb allows for a separation of the hairs which leads to better trimming. The trimming distinguishes from the traditional shaving in that the trimmer is able to achieve a stubble look or to leave hair to a certain length, not shaving hair down to the skin. The comb is the only part to come in contact with the skin, and the first part to come in contact with the hair. The comb functions as a traditional comb, separating the hair. The blade follows the comb to cut the hair to the desired length.
The known heads including a comb are provided with a traditional blade and are thus not a trimming blade system.
Due to the comb in the known heads, the active length of the blade is reduced. In addition, due to the comb, a gap is created between the teeth of the comb and the blade(s) where unwanted hairs can trap. Therefore, more strokes are required promoting clogging, and overall less efficiency.
Therefore, the known trimming blade systems with a comb do not allow for trimming in good conditions.